


So Much

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, For a Friend, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Lucia is sick. On Christmas. Oh, boy.(Christmas gift for my lovely doll~)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyDisneyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDisneyLover/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Слишком сильно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011516) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



> Merry Christmas~

“Who gets sick on Christmas?!  _ On Christmas,  _ Keith! Someone who the Universe hates, that’s who!”

Out of the two of them, Lucia was the one who would get sick the easiest. She argued that idiots don’t get sick, therefore someone who’s not an idiot like her had to suffer, no matter how many times Keith told her her immune system was just shittier than his. Nonetheless, she got sick a lot when the cold season came by, which meant at least a week of incessant whining and grumpy rants, much to her boyfriend’s chagrin.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and eat your soup, the medicine is waiting.”

“Such a mean boyfriend! It’s the mullet, right? It has to be the damn mullet.”

“Oh my God, Lucia, if you don’t eat that soup right now, I’m putting down all the Christmas decorations  _ by myself! _ ”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.”

Grumbling, the woman took a spoonful of her boyfriend’s delicious soup to her mouth while he sat besides her on their bed, watching her. He could proudly announce that his cooking skills had improved drastically with the help of his girlfriend and her best friend, Hunk. He had been a decent cooker before, seeing as he practically raised himself with how busy his mom was to keep them from poverty, but Lucia and Hunk helped him polish his skills immensely. He still couldn’t cook like them, but he didn’t mind.

Lucia adored the whole parafernalha that Christmas brought, and dealing with the decorations their apartment was one of her favorites activities, _including_ putting them away. So of course Keith was going to use it as a threat. Of course, he would _never_ do it, both of them knew that, but still.

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeith!”

“What?”

“Cuddle with meeeeeee!”

The man sighed, shaking his head, heart filled with endearment. She was whiny and her nose was red and she was difficult when it came to medicine and she got grumpy for staying too long in the bed and she was just so annoying.

And he loved her so much.


End file.
